One Hundred Days of Drabbles
by GrandOldPenguin
Summary: From September 7 until December 15, 2009, I wrote a 100-word drabble about "The Penguins of Madagascar" each and every day. Please refer to the note at the top of the first chapter for the rules I followed throughout the process.
1. September 7 to September 16, 2009

**The Plan and the Rules:** Although I know the definition of the word "succinct," I am one who almost never practices being such (that is, I'm often lengthy in what I write). When I recently learned what a fiction drabble was (a short story or scene consisting of exactly 100 words), I decided that it might be fun to challenge myself to write one drabble about "The Penguins of Madagascar" each day for 100 days (September 7-December 15, 2009). To do this, I have set the following rules for myself (sorry that they're a bit long):

**1.)** Each drabble must be exactly 100 words without exception. **2.)** Each drabble will be numbered and dated at the top, as well as given a brief title. This information does not count towards or against the 100 words which form the body of the drabble. **3.)** To avoid overburdening readers, drabbles will not be released individually. Instead, 10 will be published at a time and will form one "chapter." There will be a total of 10 chapters, one as close to every 10 days as possible. **4.)** The individual drabbles must be written on the dates they are represented as. No drabbles can be written in advance, nor can any be made-up for any dates missed. An idea, however, may be thought of ahead of time, so long as none of the actual drabble is written as such. **5.)** The subject of the drabble does not necessarily have to take place on the date it is presented as. In other words, a Christmas scene would be allowed to be the drabble for sometime in October, for example. **6.)** Any drabble which may warrant further information to be provided to readers shall have placed after its title a number-letter denotation in brackets (example: "[1A]"). Readers can then read the additional notes at the bottom of the chapter. **7.)** Words which are hyphenated count only as one word.

Well, those are the rules I have set for myself. Can I meet my own challenge? Below are the first 10 drabbles (September 7-16, 2009). Wish me luck!

* * *

* * *

* * *

**1.) September 7, 2009:**** "Divorce"**

"Hey, Kowalski," Skipper called over to his first lieutenant, "you remember that hula doll bobblehead that I married?"

"Yes, sir," Kowalski replied. "I was the best man at your wedding, after all."

"I still can't believe that I actually did that," Skipper continued. "Do you think that I ought to file formal divorce papers?"

"I don't think such would be necessary," Kowalski replied. "Knowledge of New York state law tells me that a marriage between a penguin and an inanimate object – preformed by a lion in Africa – isn't legally binding here in the Empire State."

"That's a relief," Skipper said.

* * *

**2.) September 8, 2009:**** "Going Gray"** [1A]

Julien was usually ecstatic on the morning of his birthday, but not this year. As he continued to stand in front of the mirror running his hands through his hair, Maurice came by.

"Happy birthday, King Julien," he said. "Are you all right over here?"

"Oh, Maurice, I am becoming so old," Julien said. "I'm not the youthful ring-tail that I used to be."

"Oh, come on, it's just one more year," Maurice said. "What makes you think you're so over-the-hill?"

"Because I think that I just found another gray hair," Julien declared.

"Your majesty, they're all gray," Maurice replied.

* * *

**3.) September 9, 2009:**** "A Penguin Ponders"**

Private looked at his flippers. He had long pondered the question, so he waddled over to Skipper and Kowalski to find out.

"What species of penguin are we?" he asked.

"Class C penguins," Skipper replied.

"Class C?" Private wondered.

"It means our species is classified," Skipper stated. "So classified that even I haven't got a clue."

"There are between 17 and 20 penguin species, depending on who you ask," Kowalski reported. "But even I don't know what we are."

"Could you do a blood test to find out?" Private inquired.

"Private, some things should just remain a mystery," Kowalski replied.

* * *

**4.) September 10, 2009:**** "Save Room"**

At 1900 hours, the penguins were just about ready to begin eating dinner. But while there were only two minutes remaining on their fried catfish cooking on the stove, Private just couldn't wait to eat.

"Private, don't fill up on bread," Skipper declared as Private began to butter a roll. "Save room for dinner."

Once the fish had finished cooking, Skipper placed it on the table. Private took an average-sized piece, but Rico took and began to devour a huge chunk.

"Rico, don't fill up on dinner," Skipper conveyed as Rico swallowed another piece of fish. "Save room for dynamite."

* * *

**5.) September 11, 2009:**** "The Pledge of Allegiance" **[2A]

At 0846 in the morning, the 10 friends gathered around the flagpole to pay their respects to those who had died eight years earlier.

"Everyone, place your right flipper or hand over your heart and follow my lead by responding with the next few words," Skipper said. "_I pledge allegiance_."

"_To the Flag_," Kowalski continued.

"_Of the United_," Private stated.

"_States of America_," Rico spoke.

"_And to the Republic_," Julien declared.

"_For which it stands_," Maurice continued.

"_One Nation_," Mort added.

"_Under God_," Marlene affirmed.

"_Indivisible_," Mason responded.

"_With liberty_," Phil signed.

"_And justice for all_," the 10 together declared.

* * *

**6.) September 12, 2009:**** "Hearts"**

Skipper shuffled the deck and dealt 13 cards to each of the four players. Each player then passed three cards to the player on their left. Marlene, since she held the Two of Clubs, then placed it on the table to begin the game.

Next on the left, Kowalski threw the Ace of Clubs, as he intended on taking the trick.

"Go fish!" Julien declared as he next placed down his card, the Nine of Diamonds. "Even though I, the king, do not eat fishy fish."

Skipper rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, ring-tail, we're playing Hearts!" he shouted.

* * *

**7.) September 13, 2009:**** "Wilted"**

Julien was devastated when he woke up one morning to find that his leafy crown had wilted overnight.

"Mort, these are delicate plants!" the king shouted as he held his now-droopy head adornment in his hands. "You know you're supposed to water my crown each night! You killed my plants!"

"Oops," Mort said. "But I bet a foot rub would cheer you up!"

"Never!" Julien declared. "Now Maurice, fetch me my spare crown."

"Your majesty, that _is_ your spare crown," Maurice informed his monarch.

"No!" Julien exclaimed. "Quick, Maurice, call a florist. I need my crown brought back to life!"

* * *

**8.) September 14, 2009:**** "Secret Snack"**

A little past midnight, Kowalski awoke hearing some noise. He looked across the room to see that it was Skipper, holding a box of Winky cakes.

"Midnight snack, eh, Skipper?" Kowalski asked from his bunk.

"I don't suppose I could convince you that this is a dream, can I?" Skipper asked after swallowing the treat he was eating. "Tell no one."

"My bill will stay silent, but on one condition," Kowalski said. "Give me one."

"Deal," Skipper said as he tossed a Winky to Kowalski, but he missed and threw it into Rico's bunk.

"Mmm, peanut-buttery," a now-awake Rico mumbled.

* * *

**9.) September 15, 2009:**** "Learning from the Master"**

Marlene waited until the penguins had completed their morning karate-style training routine before approaching Skipper on the penguins' platform.

"Hey, Skipper," she said, "do you think you could teach me some of those moves?"

"I don't know, Marlene," Skipper replied. "Some of this stuff is highly classified. Maybe you should get a season of 'Walker, Texas Ranger' on DVD and learn from good ole Chuck Norris instead."

"Please, Skipper," she persisted. "It would be fun, and I _know_ that you can handle fun."

Skipper smiled.

"OK, Marlene," he said as he reached for her paw. "First up, the karate chop."

* * *

**10.) September 16, 2009:**** "Molting"**

Marlene walked into the penguins' HQ to find the penguins sitting around their table. She noticed that the feathers of all four were kind of odd-looking and fluffy in some patches.

"Bad feather day, guys?" she asked.

"More like a bad feather _week_," Skipper replied.

"This is called 'molting': the process, usually annual in occurrence, by which birds generate new feathers," Kowalski stated.

"Does it hurt?" Marlene asked.

"Nope," Private replied.

Marlene looked at her friends for a few moments. She wasn't sure if she should ask, but her curiosity prompted her to ask anyway.

"Could I feel your feathers?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1A:** For reference, the date I have concocted to be Julien's date of birth is April 1, 1990.

**2A:** God bless America. Never forget Tuesday, September 11, 2001.


	2. September 17 to September 26, 2009

**11.) September 17, 2009:**** "Citizenship" **[1B]

Seven months after arriving at the Central Park Zoo from Madagascar, the lemurs gathered at the penguins' HQ to become sworn-in as U.S. citizens. Kowalski, as a justice of the peace, presided over the ceremony.

"Do you solemnly swear that you entirely renounce all allegiance to any foreign state; pledge to support and defend the Constitution of the United States; and take this obligation freely without mental reservation or purpose of evasion?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes," the lemurs replied.

"Then therefore, I, by the power vested in me, do bestow citizenship onto those having just avowed the prescribed affirmation," Kowalski said.

* * *

**12.) September 18, 2009:**** "Never Stand Too Close"**

After a long evening of training exercises, the penguins decided to relax by making toasted marshmallows over an open fire. Once Kowalski got the flames going using a magnesium fire starter, Skipper and Private approached the blaze and toasted their marshmallows.

"Nice and gooey," Private said as he took a bite of his.

As Rico stepped up close to the fire to toast his next, Skipper suddenly shoved him away.

"Holy halibut!" Skipper exclaimed. "You nearly exploded."

"Kaboom?" Rico asked. "Why?"

"Because you walked right up to an open flame with a gut full of dynamite," Skipper clarified. "You're flammable!"

* * *

**13.) September 19, 2009:**** "Of Feet and Inches"**

After deciding that he wanted a second throne facing the opposite direction, Julien asked the penguins to help him by measuring the area where it would be located. Upon arrival, Rico regurgitated a tape measure and handed it to Kowalski, who then began to measure.

"This space is exactly six feet by eight feet," Kowalski reported after measuring the area.

"Ooh, feet!" Mort joyfully exclaimed as he ran over to touch Kowalski's tape measure. "I like feet!"

"Don't touch that," Kowalski declared as he pulled his tape measure away. "On second thought, the area is 72 inches by 96 inches."

* * *

**14.) September 20, 2009:**** "Axiom of the Antarctic"**

Before an interspecies meeting at the zoovenir shop, Julien spun a globe around.

"Who owns this big ice thingy down by the South Pole?" he asked out loud.

"That's Antarctica," Private answered.

"The Antarctic Treaty states that territorial sovereignty claims will not be recognized, disputed, or established by the treaty, and that no new claims may be made," Kowalski stated. "In other words, no one really _owns_ the continent."

"Kowalski, that's not exactly true," Skipper spoke up. "We may have been there briefly and not liked it, but Antarctica does have rightful owners."

"Who?" Kowalski asked.

"Its penguins," Skipper replied.

* * *

**15.) September 21, 2009:**** "Operation: Quack, Quack, Quack"**

Upon returning to the HQ with the other penguins, Skipper discovered that Julien had again raided the refrigerator.

"Time to teach that monarch a lesson!" Skipper shouted as he slammed its door shut. "Operation: Quack, Quack, Quack is now in effect."

With that, the penguins left and went to the lemur habitat, where they secretly snatched Julien's rubber ducky from his bathtub.

"Easier than stealing candy from a baby is stealing a quacker from a quack," Skipper said.

Minutes later, as the penguins were heading home, they heard Julien make the discovery.

"No!" Julien shouted.

"Well-done, boys," Skipper then stated.

* * *

**16.) September 22, 2009:**** "The Spare Crown" **[2B]

After pursuing Julien for a few minutes with a crowbar, Marlene caught up with him. She didn't have the heart to actually whack him, so instead Marlene used the crowbar to knock Julien's "spare crown" off his head. She then picked it up and returned to the penguins.

"After all I went through, after all you guys went through," Marlene said, "learning Julien had this 'spare' is just ridiculous. Skipper, it's yours now."

Marlene then placed the crown on Skipper's head.

"Marlene, that was on ring-tail's head," Skipper said as he made an unpleasant face. "Are you sure it's sanitary?"

* * *

**17.) September 23, 2009:**** "Elements" **[3B]

"Kowalski, that lemur-ejection seat that you made was a great idea to throw Julien out of our car, but how can we get our car back now that Maurice drove it back to the lemur habitat?" Skipper asked.

"I suggest we wait until dawn to sneak into the lemur dwelling, hotwire the automobile, and then drive off with it," Kowalski replied. "We'll have the element of surprise on our side – it's my favorite element."

"I thought your favorite element was titanium," Skipper stated.

"Well, on the periodic table, yes," Kowalski replied. "But in life, the element of surprise reigns supreme."

* * *

**18.) September 24, 2009:**** "I Can Still Eat Their Cookies" **[4B]

Although misunderstandings barred Skipper from Denmark, he still loved eating Danish butter cookies by the dozen. For him, tins of Royal Dansk cookies were Denmark's greatest export since Hans Christian Andersen.

While alone for a few minutes, Skipper ate the last 10 cookies from a tin before placing it back on the shelf when he heard the others coming.

"Skipper, where are all the cookies?" Private asked as he opened the tin, hoping for a snack after doing push-ups with Kowalski and Rico.

"That's between me and the Danes," Skipper replied as he brushed some cookie crumbs off his face.

* * *

**19.) September 25, 2009:**** "The Auction" **[5B]

Next on the annual zoo auction docket was an extra can opener that the penguins had obtained from Alice's office. Rico, whose mumbling made him the perfect auctioneer, held up the item before opening the floor to bids.

"Opening bid at seventy-five cents, make it a dollar, do I hear one and a quarter?" Rico spoke, twice as fast as he usually did. "We have $1.50, now $2 – thank you, ma'am! Number 18 raises to $2.50, now three bucks, anymore takers?"

Mort raised his numbered paddle.

"Little lemur in the front bids $3.25," Rico continued. "Going once, going twice, sold!"

* * *

**20.) September 26, 2009:**** "Recognized?"**

"Stay perfectly still, boys, don't move a muscle," Skipper ordered his men as they stood on their habitat's platform. "She has to leave sometime. It is bingo night after all."

As the penguins continued standing motionless so as not to draw attention to themselves, Nana, an elderly-yet-spry New York woman whom they had dealt with a little in Africa, continued to snap photos of them.

"My grandkids just love penguins," Nana said to Alice as she walked by. "Such lovely and photogenic birds you have here."

"Skipper, do you think she recognizes us?" Private asked.

"That is inconclusive," Skipper replied.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1B:** Written to commemorate September 17 being "Constitution Day" (formerly "Citizenship Day"), a date on which to celebrate the U.S. Constitution (which was signed by the Constitutional Convention on September 17, 1787) and those who have become U.S. citizens. The events of the drabble took place (fictionally, of course) seven months after the lemurs arrived at the zoo, as there exists a length of residency requirement to become a U.S. citizen (and according to the U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services, for humans, "you may be eligible for naturalization if you have lived in the United States for at least 5 years as a permanent resident or 3 years if married to and living with a U.S. citizen"). The oath Kowalski requested the lemurs to uphold is composed of parts of the actual oath that people becoming U.S. citizens take; the complete oath, at 140 words, could not be used in this drabble project, however, as it violates my 100-word rule.

**2B:** This drabble takes place immediately after the actual TV episode "Crown Fools."

**3B: **This drabble takes place soon after the actual TV episode "Little Zoo Coupe."

**4B:** Mentioned by Skipper in the "Launchtime" episode was the fact that he is not allowed in Denmark, though he does not state why. This drabble references that fact in a humorous way by suggesting that while Skipper may not be allowed in the country, at least he can eat their cookies. (Also worthy of mention is that I have written a fanfic titled "I Can't Step Foot in Denmark," which explains what I believe to be the reason Skipper can't go into that country. Published in July 2009, it was my first fanfic.)

**5B:** Sorry if this drabble is a bit hard to follow, but the basic idea that I was going for was to imply that Rico, due to his often communicating in mumbles, makes the perfect auctioneer. Just attend an auction (or watch a video of an auctioneer at work) to see what I mean!


	3. September 27 to October 6, 2009

**21.) September 27, 2009:**** "Frozen Friends" **[1C]

Just as Skipper and Marlene had entered into the small freezer door at Central Park's snow cone stand, the door shut and latched behind them.

"Don't worry, Marlene, the boys will eventually look for us here and let us out," Skipper then said.

"I'm so cold," Marlene stated as her teeth began to chatter.

Although Skipper didn't personally care for the cold, his body would allow him to stay in the freezer indefinitely. Marlene, however, might soon suffer hypothermia.

"Marlene, come here and hold me closely," Skipper told her. "My body heat will help keep you warm. Don't be afraid."

* * *

**22.) September 28, 2009:**** "Life"**

Once it seemed that the mission they were on was no longer worth pursuing, Kowalski turned to Skipper to confirm that the operation was indeed over.

"So, are we done, sir?" Kowalski asked. "Are we aborting?"

"Aborting?! No, Kowalski, I'm pro-life!" Skipper shouted as he raised a flipper and debated if he should slap his second-in-command.

"Any penguin worth their flippers is, sir," Kowalski stated. "I guess I should have just asked differently. And thus I will: Are we finished with this mission?"

"You should have asked that from the start," Skipper said, "but yes, our work here is done."

* * *

**23.) September 29, 2009:**** "Of Rain and 'Jeopardy!'" **[2C]

For a while now, the penguins tried to catch "Jeopardy!" on TV – weekdays at 1900 hours – whenever they could. Skipper considered the show a good training exercise of the mind, while Kowalski loved showing off how much he knew and recorded the number of questions he got right each time on paper.

Suddenly, during the Double Jeopardy! round, it began to rain at a decent rate. The picture on the TV soon stuck, and moments later, the reception from the satellite had been lost.

"Come back, Alex!" Kowalski shouted at the TV. "I've only gotten 14 right so far tonight!"

* * *

**24.) September 30, 2009:**** "The Socket Wrench"**

After waddling away with only the ratchet from Kowalski's toolbox, Skipper called over to Kowalski to bring him a socket so he could begin tightening a bolt on the HQ's door.

"Kowalski, grab me a socket, please," Skipper requested.

"What size, sir?" Kowalski inquired. "There's eleven-sixteenths, five-eighths, nine-sixteenths, half-inch, seven-sixteenths, three-eighths, eleven-thirty-seconds, five-sixteenths, nine-thirty-seconds, quarter-inch, and three-sixteenths."

"Wow, Kowalski," Skipper said sarcastically. "Did you forget anything?"

"Actually, yes," Kowalski replied. "There's also metric. I have 15-millimeter, 14-millimeter, 13-millimeter, 12-millimeter–"

"Forget it, Kowalski!" Skipper shouted as he threw his flippers up. "Let's make life simple – bring me an adjustable wrench instead!"

* * *

**25.) October 1, 2009:**** "Scandal!" **[3C]

"Marlene, Julien just told me that you mentioned involvement in a scandal to him," Skipper said as he entered Marlene's habitat. "I can't imagine you being caught up in something like that."

"I just told him that was why I couldn't compete in the Internet popularity contest," Marlene responded. "I didn't go into what the so-called 'scandal' was about."

"So, something did happen," Skipper said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you asking out of curiosity or compassion?" Marlene inquired.

"Both," Skipper replied. "But I'll keep whatever it is between us."

"Well, it's a long story," Marlene began.

* * *

**26.) October 2, 2009:**** "Penguin Pride" **[4C]

As a penguin, hockey player, and someone who had hatched in that city, there was no bigger fan of the Pittsburgh Penguins than Skipper. While the other penguins also followed the team named after their species, Skipper was the true fanatic among them.

"I've been waiting since June 12, the day _we_ won the Stanley Cup, to see these guys again," Skipper said as he and the others watched on TV as the Penguins took to the ice of Mellon Arena to face the New York Rangers in their first 2009-10 regular season game. "And we're gonna do it again!"

* * *

**27.) October 3, 2009:**** "Need-to-Know"**

"Get out, meddling mammal!" Skipper shouted as he and Rico carried Julien out the door of the HQ. "I swear the next creature that comes through this door without flippers and a bill I will slap silly!"

It was about 30 seconds later when such a creature arrived.

"Hi, guys," Marlene said as she entered.

"Disregard my last statement," Skipper conveyed to the other penguins. "Marlene's OK. She has security clearance."

"I have security clearance?" Marlene asked. "What kind?"

"The classified kind," Skipper informed her. "The kind that I can't tell you that you have until you need to know."

* * *

**28.) October 4, 2009:**** "I Like it Here"**

"Skipper, I need you to promise me something," Marlene suddenly approached Skipper and requested one day.

"What do you need?" Skipper asked.

"Most of my life I spent in California, and I had some great times there, but I believe I've finally found my place here," she said. "I really like it here. The best friends I've ever had are here. I've had a lot of fun adventures here. And you, Skipper, are here."

"So, what do you need me to promise you?" Skipper wondered.

"Assure me that I'll never be transferred away from here," Marlene stated.

"Done," Skipper replied.

* * *

**29.) October 5, 2009:**** "Throw the Rice in the Air?" **[5C]

"Do you, Skipper Joseph Fidelis, take Marlene Christine DeOtter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" Roger asked as Skipper and Marlene stood before him.

"I do," Skipper replied.

Roger then asked the same to Marlene with the names reversed.

"I do," she responded.

"If anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Roger said.

"I object!" Julien shouted from the back row.

"Why?!" Skipper angrily asked.

"Because, silly penguin, this isn't real!"

It was then that Skipper woke up.

* * *

**30.) October 6, 2009:**** "The Pez Dispenser" **[6C]

"Care for some Pez, Skipper?" Private asked as he held out a Pez dispenser for Skipper to take.

"Thank you, Private," Skipper said as he tilted the head of the dispenser back and took the piece of raspberry candy that pushed out.

Skipper then noticed the character that the dispenser featured.

"Private, don't you think this little guy looks a lot like _me_?" Skipper asked, pointing to the penguin figure that adorned the top of the dispenser.

"Now that you mention it, I think you're right," Private replied.

"Strange," Skipper commented. "You've gotta tell me where you got this thing."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1C: **Marlene is now able to leave the zoo grounds at any time just like the penguins, as I "cured" her of her inability to leave the zoo condition in a fanfic titled "Freedom Isn't Free." (In the actual TV episode "Otter Gone Wild," it was implied that Marlene went wild in Central Park due to the overwhelming freedom of the outside world.)

**2C:** Based on what really happened to me as I watched "Jeopardy!" the day before I wrote this drabble. I had gotten 14 correct answers so far and was currently in the Double Jeopardy! round when the rain caused my satellite dish signal to be lost, thus preventing me from being able to watch the rest of that evening's show. I knew right after it happened that I would make it become the plot of a drabble.

**3C:** In the TV episode "Tangled in the Web," Marlene did in fact mention an unspecified "scandal" to Julien as the reason why she was no longer in competition.

**4C:** In the interest of full disclosure, I am a Pittsburgh Penguins fan, thus I had to make Skipper one, too! (But in all honesty, what other hockey team could a _penguin_ possibly support?) This drabble was written before the start of the day's game, which the Penguins would go on to win by a score of 3-2.

**5C:** The ending had to be this way for a couple of reasons. First, there's no way I could have written a respectable wedding scene in 100 words. Second, I'm not entirely sure that I would marry the characters (and it's not just because I'm not an ordained minister). At least I couldn't do it yet, as I believe in continuity (drabbles not exempted), and I find it more fun to, whenever I write stories with Skipper and Marlene, stop just short of either confessing any feelings of love to the other. This leaves more to readers' imaginations. As for the middle and last names I assigned to Skipper and Marlene in this drabble, they are of my own invention. I have created middle and last names for the eight main characters of the show, and this drabble is the debut of the ones for Skipper and Marlene. I have reasons for the names that I chose, but I do not want to have too long a note for this drabble, so I'll just explain Skipper's last name here. It comes from the motto of the U.S. Marine Corps, _Semper Fidelis_, which is Latin for "Always Faithful."

**6C: **This drabble breaks the fourth wall a little. Pez really did make dispensers featuring some of the characters from "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa," including ones of Skipper, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. I do not own any of them, but the idea for this drabble came to me while I was eating raspberry Pez from a snowman dispenser.


	4. October 7 to October 16, 2009

**31.) October 7, 2009:**** "Happy Hatchday" **[1D]

After Rico lit the candles on top of Kowalski's cake with his flamethrower, the group began to sing.

"_Happy birthday to you  
_"_Happy birthday to you  
_"_Happy birthday, dear Kowalski  
_"_Happy birthday to you"_

"I really appreciate your friendly gesture, everybody, but I'm afraid it just isn't scientifically accurate," Kowalski commented. "Penguins, like all birds, don't have birthdays because we are not born – we _hatch_ from eggs."

There was then silence before Private began to sing.

"_Happy hatchday to you  
_"_Happy hatchday to you"_

The rest of the gathering then joined in.

"_Happy hatchday, dear Kowalski  
_"_Happy hatchday to you"_

* * *

**32.) October 8, 2009:**** "Miss America"**

"I don't mean to put you on the spot or make you feel awkward," Marlene asked Skipper one day, "but do you think I'm pretty?"

Skipper smiled.

"Let me put it this way," he began. "Someday the folks at the Miss America pageant will allow animals to compete, and you will win it. And you can do it without makeup, lipstick, or a fancy dress."

"You really think so?" Marlene asked. "Oh, Skipper, that's so sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth, Miss New York," Skipper replied. "And I'd be happy to help you practice smiling and waving anytime."

* * *

**33.) October 9, 2009:**** "Capital Challenge"**

"And those, Private, are the first 100 digits of pi," Kowalski said. "Any other challenges, guys?"

"Name all 50 state capitals," Skipper said.

"Can do," Kowalski replied.

"In the order of statehood?"

Kowalski took a deep breath; he'd need it.

"Dover, Harrisburg, Trenton, Atlanta, Hartford, Boston, Annapolis, Columbia, Concord, Richmond, Albany, Raleigh, Providence, Montpelier, Frankfort, Nashville, Columbus, Baton Rouge, Indianapolis, Jackson, Springfield, Montgomery, Augusta, Jefferson City, Little Rock, Lansing, Tallahassee, Austin, Des Moines, Madison, Sacramento, St. Paul, Salem, Topeka, Charleston, Carson City, Lincoln, Denver, Bismarck, Pierre, Helena, Olympia, Boise, Cheyenne, Salt Lake City, Oklahoma City, Santa Fe, Phoenix, Juneau, Honolulu."

* * *

**34.) October 10, 2009:**** "Red All Over"**

"Thanks," Skipper said as Marlene passed him the ketchup.

Skipper then squeezed the bottle just a little too hard, causing ketchup to splatter all over his feathers.

"Hey, silly penguin, what's black and white and red all over?" Julien couldn't help but ask as he chuckled.

"I don't know, lemur," Skipper said as he raised a flipper, made a fist, and shook it at Julien. "But I know who's going to be black and blue if you say one more word on that subject."

"Oh, silly me, I forgot what that subject even was," Julien responded, half joking, half scared.

* * *

**35.) October 11, 2009:**** "Skipping"**

"Come on, my flippered friend, are you sure you don't want to give it a try?" Julien asked as he continued to skip the rope he turned with his hands.

"Like I told you, no self-respecting penguin skips," Skipper replied. "It's just not our thing. Even Private doesn't do it."

"Eh, pardon the king, which is me, but how can you be anti-skipping when your name is Skipper?" Julien questioned. "That's like me denying that I am royalty even though my name is Julien."

Skipper chuckled.

"Then if Skipper's my name, let me show you how it's done," he said.

* * *

**36.) October 12, 2009:**** "Skippy"**

"Unhand my peanut butter!" Skipper shouted upon returning to the HQ to find Julien pilfering the refrigerator's contents.

"_Your_ peanut butter?" Julien said after swallowing the big glob of it that was in his hand. "Funny, I don't see your name on the jar."

"Oh, but it is," Skipper declared.

"Since when is your name 'Jif'?" Julien asked.

"Come on, lower mammal, did you even read the label?" Skipper asked.

Julien then glanced at the jar's label.

"Well, your name isn't 'Skippy' either," he stated.

"Close enough!" Skipper barked as he snatched his peanut butter jar out of Julien's hands.

* * *

**37.) October 13, 2009:**** "Wet Cement"**

"Isn't playing with wet cement just the best way to spend a fall afternoon?" Skipper asked while waddling to create footprints in the fresh cement of a sidewalk across from the zoo.

"Indeed," Kowalski agreed as he used a stick to scribe "E=mc²" along the sidewalk's edge.

"I won't have my royal feet touching that slop," Julien declared as he picked up Mort and placed him waist-high in the cement, "but why don't you give it a try, Mort?"

"But I can't get out!" Mort whined.

Julien smiled.

"Sad eyes!" Skipper shouted as he waddled over to pull Mort out.

* * *

**38.) October 14, 2009:**** "Aeronautically Challenged?"**

"Greetings, my aeronautically challenged neighbors!" Julien said as he approached the penguins on their habitat's platform one day.

"You've got the science all wrong," Kowalski declared. "We may not be able to fly with our wings, but we are not 'aeronautically challenged.' _Aeronautics_ refers to the science of flight and aircraft."

"Indeed," Skipper agreed. "Don't you remember being in the airplane that I flew with my men in Madagascar?"

"Of course I do, silly penguin!" Julien exclaimed. "How could I possibly forget the day that you crashed _my_ airplane?"

"_Your_ airplane?!" Skipper questioned. "It belonged to those dead French tourists!"

* * *

**39.) October 15, 2009:**** "Heimlich Hero"**

Suddenly, Marlene, who was sitting next to Skipper at the party, grabbed him to get his attention. Upon seeing her paws around her throat and the panic in her eyes, Skipper knew immediately that Marlene was choking.

"Marlene!" Skipper shouted.

He quickly stood her up, wrapping his flippers around her abdomen. He next began giving her upward abdominal thrusts, the fourth successfully expelling the obstruction.

"It's OK, Marlene, it's over," Skipper said as Marlene leaned against him, beginning to catch her breath.

"Oh, Skipper," she said, "my life flashed before my eyes, and you were in so much of it."

* * *

**40.) October 16, 2009:**** "The Old-Fashioned Way"** [2D]

"This weapons inventory requires your signature, sir," Kowalski stated as he approached Skipper with the document.

"Very well," Skipper replied as he turned toward Rico. "Rico: Pen."

Rico cleared his throat, but couldn't produce a pen.

"Sorry, all out," he said.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way," Skipper said as he plucked out a feather and bit the tip to form a nib. "Rico: Ink."

Rico regurgitated and handed Skipper a small bottle of black quill pen ink.

"If it's good enough for Thomas Jefferson," Skipper said, dipping his feather in, "it's good enough for me."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1D:** For reference, the date I have concocted to be Kowalski's date of birth – excuse me, _date of hatching_ – is June 22, 1991. The joke, Kowalski clarifying that penguins aren't born but rather hatch, I first wrote for a future fanfic coming out at the end of October, but I decided to totally put a different spin on it by working it into a "birthday"-themed drabble as well. Since the context and the actual words exchanged are not the same as in my future fanfic, this drabble does not violate my rule against pre-written drabbles.

**2D:** Before the invention of more complex pens, quill pens, most often made from the flight feathers of large birds, were popular writing implements. (Penguin feathers are smaller than the types of feathers that were commonly used for quill pens, but Skipper didn't have much of a choice!) As for the mention of Thomas Jefferson, this is a reference to him having used a quill pen to draft the Declaration of Independence in 1776.


	5. October 17 to October 26, 2009

**41.) October 17, 2009:**** "Magic 8-Ball"** [1E]

"Ring-tail, you believe in things like fortune telling, right?" Skipper asked Julien one afternoon.

"Well, I check my horoscope daily, if that's what you mean," Julien replied.

"Good," Skipper said as he smiled to himself and handed Julien the Magic 8-Ball he had hidden behind his back. "Then maybe you can ascertain if Marlene really likes you."

"Oh, how nice of you, penguin," Julien said before shaking the ball. "Is Marlene hopelessly in love with me?"

Julien then read the verdict: _My sources say no_.

Little did he know that Skipper had rigged the ball's answers to all be negative.

* * *

**42.) October 18, 2009:**** "Fun Day 2.0"** [2E]

"OK, Marlene, last 'Fun Day' didn't go so well," Skipper stated as he waddled into Marlene's habitat the next Monday morning. "So maybe you could help keep me out of trouble by recommending some sort of 'fun' activity for today. Just think: _What would Marlene do?_"

Marlene smiled at the thought of Skipper seeking her advice.

"Well, I like swimming around with my beach ball," she replied. "You could join me if you want."

"As long as there are no humans around to wonder why I'm playing in the otter habitat, I'd like that," Skipper stated.

"Me, too," Marlene said.

* * *

**43.) October 19, 2009:**** "Cotton Candy"**

"I thought I smelled fluffy pink stuff on a stick," Julien commented as he entered into the penguins' HQ.

"It's actually called by the complex scientific name 'cotton candy,'" Kowalski stated.

"You want to try some, ring-tail?" Skipper asked as he spun another stick.

"Try everything once, I always say," Julien said as he took the stick that Skipper offered. "Well, except for fish."

A few minutes later, Julien finished his cotton candy. He then looked at himself in the mirror.

"How come you silly penguins didn't get sticky faces like me?" he asked.

"Because we're trained professionals," Skipper replied.

* * *

**44.) October 20, 2009:**** "Cookie Contest"**

After Marlene, who had agreed to judge the cookie baking contest between Skipper and Julien, ate one of the oatmeal raisin cookies that Julien had made, she moved on to Skipper's chocolate chip chunk ones.

"I'm going to win, lemur!" Skipper confidently declared as he handed Marlene a cookie.

"You are so wrong, flightless bird!" Julien exclaimed.

Moments later, Marlene finished eating Skipper's cookie.

"I have got to go with Skipper," she said, proclaiming him the winner.

"You are so wrong, flightless otter!" Julien protested.

"Um, yeah, about that," Marlene stated, "calling me 'flightless' isn't really an insult to me."

* * *

**45.) October 21, 2009:**** "Full" **[3E]

"This HQ is looking spiffy," Skipper stated as he held Rico upside-down and used him as a vacuum to clean the floors of the barracks. "Just this one small patch over here and we're through."

Suddenly, Rico began to shake and sputter. His bill then lost suction power.

"You OK, buddy?" Skipper asked as he righted Rico back onto his feet.

"My bag's full," Rico mumbled.

As Skipper then waddled over to the closet to get a new penguin-sized vacuum cleaner bag, Rico regurgitated the full one from inside his gut.

"Ahek," Rico coughed as he breathed in some dust.

* * *

**46.) October 22, 2009:**** "12:01" **[4E]

"Five, four, three," everyone counted as midnight approached, and with it, the year 2010. "Two, one – happy New Year!"

As Private tossed up some confetti, Rico regurgitated and blew on a noise maker. Julien then began doing a special New Year's dance in front of everybody.

"Someday it would be nice to get a kiss at midnight," Marlene soon commented to no one in particular, though she was looking in Skipper's direction.

"I hope you get that kiss at midnight someday," Skipper then remarked as he extended his flippers. "But right now, would you settle for a hug at 12:01?"

* * *

**47.) October 23, 2009:**** "Halloween Décor"**

"Private, put the lemur on a broomstick – excuse me, the witch on a broomstick – above the door," Skipper said, directing the decorating of the HQ for Halloween. "And Rico, regurgitate that Frankenstein doll when you get a chance."

Skipper then went to Kowalski to check his progress decorating the table.

"This kind of has a familiar shape to it," Skipper said as he pointed to a head-shaped object on the table.

"It's a life-size replica of a Gentoo penguin skull," Kowalski stated. "Skulls are popular Halloween décor."

"Yeah, but when it's a penguin skull, it's just plain creepy," Skipper retorted.

* * *

**48.) October 24, 2009:**** "Penguin Pistol"**

As the penguins used Rico as a machine gun to fire pumpkin seeds at a target, Marlene entered the HQ.

"Hey, Marlene," Skipper called to her, "you want to try?"

"Well, I've never fired a weapon before," she replied.

"Oh, the model of Rico we use is easy enough to handle," Skipper stated, encouraging Marlene.

"Fine," she said as Kowalski handed Rico to her.

Marlene then used Rico's feathery Mohawk as a sight, then pulled his right flipper, firing her shot.

"Wow," Skipper said as Marlene's shot hit the bullseye of the target. "I'm so glad you're on our side."

* * *

**49.) October 25, 2009:**** "Too Old for This" **[5E]

"On second thought, Maurice, move the royal weight set back to the other side of my kingdom," Julien commanded from his throne. "And make it snappy – my kingly muscles can't wait all day for their workout."

"I'm too old for this," Maurice grumbled softly as he picked up the first barbell to be re-relocated.

"Come on, you're only two years older than me, mammal," Skipper retorted as he waddled by for no apparent reason. "And I feel great!"

"We have different occupations, Skipper," Maurice replied. "Some say that Presidents age fast; I only wish I aged as slow as them."

* * *

**50.) October 26, 2009:**** "Monopoly and the Law"**

Rolling doubles for the second time, Kowalski landed on Connecticut Avenue, which he already owned.

"Kowalski," Private said, "you own all three light blue properties. Are you ever going to put up any houses?"

"I can't," Kowalski replied. "I haven't yet applied for a building permit – I don't want to violate the law. Plus, I'm not familiar with all of the local zoning ordinances."

"It's a game, man!" Skipper exclaimed. "They're not real houses!"

Kowalski then rolled doubles for a third time.

"Go directly to jail," Skipper said.

"Jail?" Kowalski asked. "Am I not first entitled to trial by jury?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1E:** As part of her going wild in Central Park, Marlene temporarily "fell in love" with Julien in the TV episode "Otter Gone Wild." Just like how the episode ended, I don't believe that Marlene really "loves" Julien. Thus, I wrote this drabble to have Skipper try to get Julien away from his false belief that he and Marlene belong together.

**2E:** "Fun Day" was the initial event that set-off all that happened in the TV episode "Crown Fools." Also of note, Marlene reported that her beach ball had been stolen in the "Mask of the Raccoon" episode. Although a plethora of implicatively identical beach balls were behind her when she stated this, she held that hers was "special" and did not accept a substitute that Private tried to hand her. What made it "special" was not revealed; perhaps it was because she had fun playing with it with Skipper, as this drabble implies will happen.

**3E:** Skipper had briefly used Rico for a vacuum cleaner in the beginning of the TV episode "Otter Gone Wild."

**4E:** This obviously takes place in the future – January 1, 2010 – under the provisions of Rule 5 of my drabble project.

**5E:** Due to the various stresses inherent to the job, it has been said that U.S. Presidents age twice as fast as average people. This drabble suggests that in Maurice's situation, having to deal with all of Julien's antics and whims on a daily basis ages him at an even faster rate than a President.


	6. October 27 to November 5, 2009

**51.) ****October 27, 2009****: "A Fitting Tribute"**

"Aaahh!" Marlene screamed as she was startled by Skipper unexpectedly entering her habitat from the manhole entrance – although she never really expected him to come by any other way.

"Hey, Marlene," Skipper said as he waddled over to her. "What are you up to this morning?"

"Well, Skipper," she began, "I'd like to tell you, but I'm afraid it's classified."

"Classified?" Skipper questioned. "I never thought you would take my favorite word and use it against me."

Marlene smiled.

"Oh, it's not like that at all, Skipper," she said as she chuckled. "I said it as a tribute to you."

* * *

**52.) ****October 28, 2009****: "Today"**

"Hey, Kowalski," Skipper turned to his second-in-command to ask, "what's today?"

"Well, that all depends, Skipper," Kowalski replied. "Today in 1864, the Second Battle of Fair Oaks in the Civil War ended. In 1886, President Grover Cleveland dedicated the Statue of Liberty. And in 1962, Soviet leader Nikita Khrushchev announced his order to have missile bases in Cuba removed."

"Kowalski–" Skipper tried saying, but he was cut-off with more facts.

"Today's also the 73rd birthday of Charlie Daniels, the 54th of Bill Gates, and the 43rd of Andy Richter."

"Kowalski, nix the think-melon," Skipper conveyed.

"Today's Wednesday, sir," Kowalski replied.

* * *

**53.) ****October 29, 2009****: "Of Names and Ranks"**

"Hey, Skipper," Private waddled by to ask, "if I become a corporal someday, what would you call me?"

"_If_?" Skipper questioned. "First off, the way we train, we ought to all be five-star generals working at the Pentagon in a decade. But as for what I'd call you, I see no reason for us to change from being a first-name basis operation."

"I agree, Skipper – I would want you to continue calling me Private," Private said. "Unless I were to outrank you, then you can call me _sir_."

"Hey, I hand out the ranks, mister," Skipper replied with a chuckle.

* * *

**54.) ****October 30, 2009****: "Mischief Night"**

"I've been plotting this one all year, boys," Skipper told the other penguins as they planned their annual mischief night raid on the lemur habitat. "Rico: Toilet paper!"

"One-ply or two-ply?" Rico asked in a mumble.

"Both, Rico," Skipper replied. "Spare no expense; we are going all-out this year."

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the penguins, the lemurs were planning their first-ever assault.

"So, the first step would be to block out the penguins' periscope with soap," Maurice said.

"Yes, I like it," Julien replied with a smile. "Then we drop the toilet paper from the trees."

"I like TP'ing!" Mort giggled.

* * *

**55.) ****October 31, 2009****: "The Scariest Costume, Bar None"**

"Maurice, I can still tell that it's you under those Groucho Marx glasses," Skipper said as Maurice came by the penguins' HQ wearing his Halloween costume. "Better luck next year, lemur."

"Well, just wait 'til you see King Julien's costume," Maurice chuckled. "Oh, boy."

Julien no sooner entered the HQ, wearing a full polyester penguin suit.

"Greetings, my fellow flightless, flippered friends," Julien said as he waived from within the penguin costume. "Let us waddle the night away."

"Isn't Julien's costume just so realistic?" Maurice asked Skipper.

"Not really, mammal," Skipper replied. "Real penguins don't have zippers up our backs."

* * *

**56.) ****November 1, 2009****: "Forgetting to Fall Behind"**

"All right, men, on your feet!" Skipper declared to wake up the other penguins. "It's 0600 hours, and our duty has now begun."

Kowalski rubbed his eyes with his flippers, then glanced at his watch.

"Skipper, I believe it's only 0500 hours," he said. "Daylight saving time ended this morning at 0200; people were supposed to have set their clocks one hour back. Did you forget to reset our main HQ clock?"

"It would appear so," Skipper replied.

"OK," Kowalski said. "See you in an hour, then."

"Sorry, soldier," Skipper stated. "Since I'm already up, we'll just begin early today."

* * *

**57.) ****November 2, 2009****: "He Loves Me Not?"**

"He loves me, he loves me not," Marlene spoke to herself while plucking petals off a flower, one per statement. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me."

Marlene then sighed; just one petal remained.

"He loves me not," she said, pulling it off.

She then noticed the penguins were behind her.

"How much did you see?" she asked.

"Enough to not allow your game to end on a sad note," Skipper replied, turning to Rico. "Rico: Flower petal!"

Rico regurgitated a flower petal and handed it to Marlene.

"I guess he loves you after all," Skipper said.

* * *

**58.) ****November 3, 2009****: "Flipper Cuts" **[1F]

Once the text and artwork on the political yard signs Skipper and Private made for Skipper's re-election effort was complete, they stapled together the signs' edges. Next, they placed clear tape over the stapled edges for added strength.

"Holy butterscotch lolly!" Private exclaimed as he pressed the tape down with his flippers.

"Private, the language," Skipper commented.

"Sorry," Private said, "but I just took a jagged staple in the flipper."

"Flipper cuts are part of the experience," Skipper stated.

Just then, Skipper also got stuck with a staple.

"Talk about putting blood, sweat, and tears into a campaign!" he declared.

* * *

**59.) ****November 4, 2009****: "The Card" **[2F]

"Hey, Marlene, I've got something for you," Skipper said as he handed her an envelope.

Marlene took it and opened it up. She then removed what was inside: a card with a giant squid sitting on the planet Mars drawn on the front.

"I'm sorry that I thought you were a squid spy and for requesting that you to show me your tentacles while hanging you upside-down by the foot," Marlene said as she read the inside.

Marlene then closed the card.

"I never knew they made cards for that," she quipped, "but thank you."

"Anytime, Marlene," Skipper said. "Anytime."

* * *

**60.) ****November 5, 2009****: "No Dice"**

"Excellent work, boys," Skipper praised the other penguins after they had all completed a morning karate regimen. "Now let's hit the water for some diving drills."

"That sounds great, sir, but can we take just a short break first?" Private asked.

"No dice," Skipper replied. "It's important that elite forces stick to their schedules."

Rico then cleared his throat and regurgitated a pair of dice, which flew out of his bill and rolled along the top of the platform, coming to rest at Skipper's feet.

"Dice! Dice!" he exclaimed.

"Nice try, Rico," Skipper stated, "but we still have a schedule."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1F:** There are several notes related to this drabble. First off, the plot of this drabble takes place within the political sign creation scene in Chapter 3 of my fanfic story "Election Day." The plot of this drabble was never written into that scene, so it serves as a little bonus look into what happened in it. Second, the date on which this drabble was written (November 3, 2009) really was Election Day, so it serves as a little tribute to the day. And lastly of note, the plot of this drabble is loosely based on a true story. Leading up to the 2009 municipal election in my Connecticut city, I served as a campaign volunteer, and much of what I did was assembling yard signs. Part of the assembly process does indeed include stapling and taping, and every once in a while you do get snagged by that irregular staple. A colleague in the sign assembly department once briefly commented about these "finger cuts," so I modified his remark to give this drabble the title "Flipper Cuts." As for the word "blood" in the "blood, sweat, and tears" line in the drabble, it is in reference to the little bit of blood that may end up on the signs assembled by finger-cut volunteers. In the end, the campaign was a huge success, with the re-election of our mayor and the party sweeping underticket victories across the ballot. As a final note, however, none of our campaign's volunteers ever exclaimed "Holy butterscotch lolly!" upon getting a finger cut – at least not when I was working.

**2F:** This drabble was written because Skipper did indeed do the actions described in Marlene's card early on in the TV episode "Jungle Law" when he briefly suspected that "space squids" might be responsible for the blackout. It was sort of a strange thing that he did by picking up Marlene in that fashion, so I wrote this drabble so things would be a little better and nicer in the end.


	7. November 6 to November 15, 2009

**61.) November 6, 2009:**** "Which Came First?"** [1G]

"Kowalski, you're a smart guy," Skipper waddled by and said, "so tell me, which came first, the penguin or the egg?"

"Well, that's easy, Skipper," Kowalski replied. "Surely the penguin."

Kowalski then thought to himself for a few moments, deciding to revise his answer.

"Now that I think about it, that penguin would have had to hatch from an egg, so the egg came first," he stated. "Then again, a penguin would have had to lay that first egg."

Kowalski then rubbed his forehead.

"Egg," he said. "No, penguin. Egg. Penguin. Egg. Penguin."

"OK, Kowalski, don't hurt yourself," Skipper chuckled.

* * *

**62.) November 7, 2009:**** "Not Such a Noble Gas"**

"Hello, smart penguin?" Julien called out upon entering the penguins' HQ, hoping Kowalski was there. "The royal me needs some of that gassy stuff that goes into balloons so my super-comfy-pamper-time-floaty-throne can get off the ground."

"Kowalski's not here, Julien, but he keeps his tank of helium over there," Private said, directing Julien to it. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Oh, thanks," Julien said, soon leaving with the tank.

Moments later, Kowalski returned.

"I just let Julien barrow your helium for his balloon throne," Private informed him.

"Sweet mercy!" Kowalski exclaimed. "That wasn't helium – it was hydrogen! Remember the Hindenburg?!"

* * *

**63.) November 8, 2009:**** "King Me!"**

"Ha!" Julien said joyfully, jumping one of his red checkers over one of Skipper's black ones. "The royal me has just captured another one of your men!"

"Yeah, but I've got you just where I want you," Skipper declared as he proceeded to jump three of Julien's pieces in a row, the third of which got him to Julien's back row. "Now king me, mammal!"

"Do what, you say?" Julien questioned. "Are you forgetting that I'm royalty and that you're just a flightless commoner? I shan't be kinging you, silly penguin!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and grabbed the rulebook – again.

* * *

**64.) November 9, 2009:**** "Elite?"**

Julien sat atop his throne one morning and observed the penguins practicing karate moves.

"I could do that," he said to himself as he threw a few punches in the air. "And I shall!"

Julien then leapt from his throne and walked over to the penguins' habitat.

"Hello, neighbors!" he called to them. "I shall now be joining in on your workout."

"Sorry, lemur," Skipper replied. "These sessions are reserved for elite forces only."

"But certainly I, the king, am elite," Julien countered. "After all, silly penguin, I am royal!"

"I'm afraid you're confusing 'elite' with 'elitist,' lemur," Skipper stated.

* * *

**65.) November 10, 2009:**** "The Fly" **[2G]

"OK, Skipper, I'll just–" Private began to say before something flew into his mouth. "Ahek, ahem – I think I just swallowed a fly!"

"You know, there was an old lady who swallowed a fly," Skipper chuckled. "Perhaps she'll die."

"Huh?" Private whimpered.

"I said 'perhaps _she'll die_,' Private," Skipper replied. "You'll be just fine."

Rico then waddled on by.

"Private swallowed a fly?" Rico mumbled as he grinned. "That's nothin'."

Rico then regurgitated a flyswatter.

"I swallowed a flyswatter!" he chuckled as he swung it around.

"_There once was a penguin who swallowed a flyswatter_," Skipper and Private sung together.

* * *

**66.) November 11, 2009:**** "A Tribute to Veterans Day"** [3G]

"Smile and wave, boys," Skipper instructed the other penguins as a group of visitors walked by, just like he always did. "Smile and wave."

As they all did so, the crowd watching them soon moved on to other exhibits. An elderly man then made his way to the front and began looking at them.

"Smile and–" Skipper began, but then he noticed and read the man's hat.

_Proudly Served  
__U.S. Army – WWII_

"Smile and salute, boys," Skipper revised. "Long before our time, this man before us put on a uniform and served this country so we could stand here today."

* * *

**67.) November 12, 2009:**** "Kowalski's Drabble"** [4G]

"Hey, Skipper," Kowalski called over to his commander, "any good ideas for a drabble?"

"Well, depending on how severe it is, I'd recommend either paper towels or a bucket," Skipper replied.

"No, 'drabble,' sir, not 'dribble,'" Kowalski responded as he picked up a pencil. "You know, a short little story that's exactly 100 words long."

"Kowalski, you should write about all the adventures we have around the zoo," Private waddled by and suggested after overhearing the conversation. "There are so many things to chose from, and plus, they're all real."

"Good idea," Kowalski stated.

"OK, but nothing classified," Skipper added.

* * *

**68.) November 13, 2009:**** "Cute and Cuddly"**

One morning, Skipper entered and began waiting inside Marlene's cave for her to return to show him a project she was working on. Marlene soon re-entered her enclosure by climbing over its wall, but as she did so, a small group of humans was standing out in front.

"Where did that otter come from?" one visitor asked another, which Marlene overheard. "I swear it wasn't there a second ago."

"Skipper, are you here?" Marlene then asked. "Help! I just returned, and I think the humans may be on to me."

"Cute and cuddly, Marlene," Skipper called out. "Cute and cuddly."

* * *

**69.) November 14, 2009:**** "To Touch a Lemur's Feet"** [5G]

"Absolutely disgusting!" Skipper exclaimed upon returning to the HQ with the other penguins. "I can't believe we all touched ring-tail's feet!"

"We couldn't help it, sir," Kowalski said. "It just kind of happened when our brains sort of, well, turned to mush."

"It's still disturbing, Kowalski," Skipper replied, turning then to Rico. "Rico, regurgitate me some soap or your flamethrower for decontamination – whichever you can get up first."

Rico then coughed up a bottle of antibacterial soap and handed it to Skipper.

"Operation: Rub-a-Dub-Dub is now in effect," Skipper then declared to the others. "Boys, it's time to get sanitized."

* * *

**70.) November 15, 2009:**** "Candy and the Cabinet"** [6G]

"Sorry I'm late, Skipper," Marlene, whom Skipper had recently appointed to be his first Secretary of State, apologized as she walked into the penguins' HQ for her first Cabinet meeting. "I guess being part of your policy discussions is something I'm just not used to yet."

"That's OK," Skipper smiled as Marlene took her seat alongside the other penguins, "I'm still not used to it either."

"Skipper, is it time to let Marlene in on our sweet tradition?" Kowalski then asked.

"Indeed," Skipper replied as he pulled out and passed Marlene a jar of jelly beans. "Choose wisely, and enjoy."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1G:** This drabble is a penguin take on the classic question, "Which came first, the chicken or the egg?"

**2G:** This drabble was inspired in part by the children's song/rhyme "There Was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly" and in part by the brief scene in the TV episode "Penguiner Takes All" in which Private gets a bug in his mouth while flying through the air with the other penguins using jetpacks.

**3G:** Thank you, veterans – God bless those who serve.

**4G:** It's not too hard to explain why I wrote this drabble: Thinking up little stories about what goes on at the zoo, focusing most often on the penguins, is what I've been doing for the past 67 days for this drabble project, and I thought it would be fun to have Kowalski do some of the same type of writing.

**5G:** This drabble stems from a scene in the "Sting Operation" episode when the penguins all hugged Julien's feet in a Mort-like fashion after their brains' thoughts were transferred into a cardboard box via one of Kowalski's inventions.

**6G:** This drabble probably does not make a whole lot of sense, but I still wanted to write it and explain it the best that I could. First, the part about Marlene being Skipper's Secretary of State comes from the last chapter (Chapter 6) of my fanfic story "Election Day," which implied that Marlene would soon be accepting Skipper's offer from Chapter 5 to become such. Second, the "Cabinet," as used in this drabble, refers to Skipper's panel of advisors, much like that of a U.S. President (for reference, the current President's Cabinet is composed of 15 officers). And third, the mention of jelly beans is in reference to the fact that President Ronald Reagan (40th President, serving from 1981 to 1989) often passed them out at his Cabinet meetings.


	8. November 16 to November 25, 2009

**71.) November 16, 2009:**** "The Grenade"**

"Isn't this just a wonderful place?" Skipper asked the other penguins as they snuck into the back of a local Army-Navy store that had closed for the night and gazed at the plethora of military surplus inside. "Private, poke me so I know I'm not dreaming."

As Private did so, Rico spotted a small box of grenades and smiled as he waddled towards it.

"Oh," he said sadly as he picked one up and noticed the hole drilled through the bottom to render it inert.

"Don't feel sad, Rico," Kowalski then said, "you've got plenty of live ones at home."

* * *

**72.) November 17, 2009:**** "Want a Kiss?" **[1H]

"Skipper, would you like a Kiss?" Kowalski approached Skipper and asked.

"What?!" Skipper exclaimed in shock and horror. "Stand down – we're just friends, soldier!"

"I meant a _Hershey's Kiss_, Skipper," Kowalski clarified as he held out one of the foil-wrapped chocolate candies in a flipper. "They're quite tasty."

"Oh, thank goodness," Skipper said, relieved, as he then accepted and unwrapped the candy, popping it into his mouth.

Once he finished the Kiss, Skipper looked to Kowalski.

"You wouldn't have another one, would you?" he chuckled. "I think it might be fun to ask Marlene the same question you asked me."

* * *

**73.) November 18, 2009:**** "I Hate to Be a Bother"** [2H]

"Aaahh!" Marlene screamed as she heard the manhole cover in her habitat blast off in the middle of the night, waking her up. "Skipper, whatever it is, it'll just have to wait until morning!"

Marlene then looked to see that her visitor was not whom she had expected it to be.

"Hey, I really hate to be a bother," Roger said, "but I've been having a little bit of trouble sleeping lately with your snoring up here. You know, I've heard about these neat anti-snoring products that–"

"There are also earplugs, Roger," Marlene broke-in and commented. "Those are neat, too."

* * *

**74.) November 19, 2009:**** "Proper Title"** [3H]

"Maurice, next week is the anniversary of my reign as king," Julien informed his advisor one afternoon. "So plan me a huge party."

"How about a ball?" Maurice asked. "We could invite the whole zoo."

"I like," Julien said. "But make sure the invitations refer to me by my proper title."

"King Julien XIII?" Maurice asked.

"No, Maurice," Julien sighed. "King Julien Julius Jules XIII, Lord of the Lemurs, the Highest, the Most Revered, the Greatness that is Me, Myself, and I, the Royal One who is Second to None, and an All-Around Cool Dude who Knows How to Groove."

* * *

**75.) November 20, 2009:**** "Soda Surprise" **[4H]

"Skipper, this is terrific soda," Marlene said as she handed him the empty bottle she had just finished. "Do you think I could have another?"

"Sure," Skipper said, handing her one.

Julien then walked over to Skipper.

"Say, penguin," he said, "how about you give your king a drink, too!"

"Of course," Skipper said as he gave Julien a bottle.

Julien opened it and took a sip, then spit it out as fast as he could.

"What is this vile liquid that has entered the royal mouth?!" he shouted.

"Salmon-flavored soda," Skipper smiled. "A favorite of me and the boys."

* * *

**76.) November 21, 2009:**** "The Painting Contest"** [5H]

A day after Julien had encouraged them to challenge each other to a painting contest, Marlene and Maurice met at the lemur habitat and stood behind separate easels that had been set-up for them.

"So, Maurice," Marlene soon turned to him and asked, "do you know what we are going to be painting yet?"

Marlene then got her answer.

"Bring me on!" Julien shouted as he jumped out from nowhere, carrying a spear and wearing a loincloth.

"Maurice, I forfeit," Marlene then declared. "There's no way I'm painting that."

"I don't blame you," Maurice whispered back. "We'll try again sometime."

* * *

**77.) November 22, 2009:**** "Scissor Safety"**

"Private, have you seen my scissors?" Skipper asked, wanting to cut a piece of string.

"No, not lately," Private answered. "Sorry, sir."

"Very well," Skipper said as he then looked towards Rico. "Rico, I need a pair of scissors, pronto!"

Rico then regurgitated a pair of scissors, which he soon after pulled out of his mouth and began to carry over to Skipper in his right flipper.

"Hold it, Rico," Skipper called to him as he saw Rico carrying the scissors. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to waddle with scissors?"

"Oh, right," Rico mumbled as he then swallowed them.

* * *

**78.) November 23, 2009:**** "Footprints"** [6H]

"It was quite a strange experience, boys," Skipper reported upon returning to the HQ. "After Alice took me, she brought me to her office and placed paint on my feet. Then she held onto my back and had me waddle across a canvas three times."

"Fascinating," Kowalski commented.

"_Fascinating?_" Skipper questioned. "I don't know about that. Now my footprints are on record, making it easier for the Danes to track me down."

"It's just for fun, Skipper," Private then stated. "They're going to sell that painting at the zoovenir store."

"Really?" Skipper chuckled. "I guess some people will buy anything."

* * *

**79.) November 24, 2009:**** "A Big Deal?"**

After they had all heard the explosion, the lemurs and Marlene went to investigate at the penguins' HQ, soon learning the blast was the product of a slight miscalculation by Kowalski. As they then began to assist the penguins with clearing the debris, something caught Marlene unexpectedly.

"Oh, I broke a nail!" Marlene said as she looked at the cracked claw on her paw, then simply shrugged it off. "Oh well."

But she wouldn't be the only one for long.

"No!" Julien shouted as one of his nails suffered the same fate. "What is the royal me to do now?!"

* * *

**80.) November 25, 2009:**** "The Candy Cane"**

"Ring-tail, tomorrow's Thanksgiving, but it's never too early to get into the Christmas spirit," Skipper approached Julien and said. "So, would you like a candy cane?"

"Sure," Julien replied. "The royal tummy cannot turn down the sweets."

Skipper then instructed Rico to regurgitate a candy cane, which he did, and handed to Skipper.

"Eh, on second thought, I think I'll pass," Julien stated.

"Hey, where I come from, it's an insult to refuse a candy cane," Skipper declared. "It's all about holiday cheer, ring-tail."

"True," Julien replied, "but for me, vomit is an acquired taste which I have not acquired."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1H:** This idea I thought of while eating a Hershey's Kiss the morning before. (I believe it was either an almond or caramel apple one.)

**2H:** The fact that Marlene is a snorer comes from her snoring in the TV episode "Haunted Habitat."

**3H:** Julien referring to himself by a ridiculously long formal title is an idea I've had in my head for a while and finally decided to now get down on paper (well, up on the screen). If I wasn't limited to 100 words per drabble, I probably would have made his title even more over-the-top, though it does account for 40 percent of my word allotment as it is written.

**4H:** As strange as it may be, I did not invent "salmon soda" for the purpose of writing this drabble. The Jones Soda Company actually has (or had, as I do not believe they are still making it) a soda flavored as "smoked salmon paté." I have never tried the stuff and have no heavy plans to do so, but apparently it is at least enjoyed by penguins and otters – not so much by lemurs!

**5H:** The "royal portrait" of Julien painted by Maurice in the TV episode "The Hidden" did in fact feature Julien holding a spear and wearing a loincloth, although Julien did not actually model these items as Maurice painted. The basis for creating a painting contest between Maurice and Marlene stems from Maurice's aforementioned painting skills and those of Marlene, as evidenced by the art supplies and paintings found in her habitat's cave.

**6H:** The idea for this drabble came to me as I thought a little about recently having watched a video online of an African penguin doing a three-color foot painting at the Mystic Aquarium in Connecticut on the aquarium's website. Art by various animals is sometimes done at zoos and aquariums to be sold or auctioned to raise money. And while I admit that I do not have one, I would be among those who would purchase a penguin painting if the opportunity arose – like Skipper said, "some people will buy anything"!


	9. November 26 to December 5, 2009

**81.) November 26, 2009:**** "The Chief"** [1I]

"Greetings, my native neighbors!" Julien, playing the leader of the Pilgrims at the zoo's annual Thanksgiving re-enactment ceremony, approached the penguins and said. "I am King – eh – Pilgrim Julien, and I want to be your friend."

Rico then mumbled something even more indecipherable than usual to Skipper.

"Chief Rico Quietfeathers says he accepts your offer," Skipper stated. "Welcome to our land."

"I say, Marlene," Mason, who was among those watching, turned to ask her, "why is Rico always the Indian chief when Skipper is the Penguin Leader?"

"It has to do with feather headdresses," Marlene replied. "Rico's is the tallest."

* * *

**82.) November 27, 2009:**** "Backup"**

"Thanks," Skipper said as Kowalski handed him a can of smoked Alaskan salmon. "Now I can try out my new tool."

Skipper then began to open his new Leatherman multi-tool to its can opener instrument, but before he got it locked in place, Rico had already regurgitated a can opener for use and placed it down next to Skipper.

"Oh, OK," Skipper said as he then used the can opener Rico brought him instead.

Skipper then looked at his tool, then to Rico. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Rico, you're not being replaced," Skipper said. "This tool is just a backup."

* * *

**83.) November 28, 2009:**** "Just a Question"** [2I]

"Kowalski, got a minute?" Marlene asked as she entered into the penguins' HQ one morning. "I've got a question for you."

"I'm all ears," Kowalski replied. "Well, not _all_ ears – I've got flippers and feathers and feet and–"

"I just want to ask you about the dentist," she cut-off as she rolled her eyes.

"The dentist?!" Kowalski exclaimed as he began to waddle away quickly. "Good Galileo, no!"

"Marlene, what did you do to him?" Skipper asked from across the room as Kowalski zipped past him.

"Nothing," Marlene replied. "I just wanted to ask him what a root canal was."

* * *

**84.) November 29, 2009:**** "Another Outbreak"** [3I]

"Kowalski, how about a game of checkers?" Skipper inquired as he sat down in front of the checkerboard and motioned for Kowalski to come join him.

"I second that, sir," Kowalski replied, waddling over. "You're on."

As Kowalski then began to set-up his pieces on the board, he suddenly broke out in spots and collapsed on top of it.

"Kowalski, speak to me!" Skipper shouted, concerned, as he began shaking Kowalski.

"Oh, no!" Private exclaimed from across the room. "I forgot to decontaminate the checkers!"

"Decontaminate?" Skipper asked.

"From after Barry touched them when I played with him," Private stated.

* * *

**85.) November 30, 2009:**** "Moron?" **[4I]

"Don't hold her back, boys," Skipper told the other penguins as they prevented Marlene from reaching him after he had made a mammal joke she took the wrong way. "She won't hurt me."

"All mammals are 'morons,' eh?" Marlene then asked. "Even me?"

"I was only kidding by saying 'all,'" Skipper replied. "I meant 'most.'"

"Well, _most_ birds can fly," Marlene shot back, feeling guilty about it almost instantly. "That was wrong; I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Skipper stated. "It just proves that we're the exceptions."

"How so?" Marlene asked.

"Because I can't fly," Skipper said, "and you're not a moron."

* * *

**86.) December 1, 2009:**** "The Second Amendment: Penguin Version"** [5I]

As Julien was taking his royal stroll through the zoo one afternoon, he paused briefly to observe the penguins' defense drills.

"Hi-yah!" Rico shouted as he brought his flipper down upon a board in a karate chop, breaking it in two.

"Impressive," Skipper commended. "You're a true marshal artist."

"Impressive, yes," Julien then called over, "but as your king, I do not feel it is appropriate to have such potentially lethal weapons in my kingdom."

"Relax, mammal," Skipper stated, "it's all legal."

"Really?" Julien asked.

"Indeed," Kowalski replied. "The Constitution of United Penguins grants us the right to bear flippers."

* * *

**87.) December 2, 2009:**** "Taste Analysis" **[6I]

Always up for a scientific challenge, Kowalski agreed to analyze the feathers or fur samples of his friends and identify whose it was only by taste.

"Good luck," Skipper said, handing Kowalski several sample containers.

"Herring, gunpowder, and trinitrotoluene," Kowalski reported upon tasting the first. "Rico?"

"Correct," Skipper declared as Kowalski began the second.

"Popcorn, oysters, and estrogen," he declared. "Marlene?"

"Indeed," Skipper affirmed as Kowalski continued.

"Coffee, catfish, and command," Kowalski stated. "You, sir?"

"Sure is," Skipper said as Kowalski tasted the next.

"Peanut butter, tea, and butterscotch," he analyzed. "Private?"

"Yup," Skipper said as Kowalski kept moving along.

* * *

**88.) December 3, 2009:**** "Geographically Speaking"**

As Alice finished placing Christmas decorations, including a lighted plastic Santa Claus figurine with penguins beside him, outside the penguin habitat, Kowalski backed away from the periscope he was observing through inside.

"Santa and penguins?" he wondered to the others. "Geographically speaking, this is a falsehood; there are no penguins in the North Pole."

"True," Skipper stated. "But if penguins suddenly appeared in the North Pole, would the species survive?"

"Ooh, we could relocate there and find out," Private suggested.

"Then I predict failure," Kowalski stated.

"Why?" Private inquired.

"Because, Private, we're all guys," Kowalski replied. "We'd eventually die out."

* * *

**89.) December 4, 2009:**** "Mistletoe"**

"Yes, it is perfect," Julien said as he hung some mistletoe above his throne. "Now all the pretty ladies will be lining up to kiss the king!"

"Oh, you are sick," Skipper commented as he waddled by for no apparent reason. "I knew you were nuts, but mistletoe? Really?"

"But of course," Julien replied. "The ladies can't get enough of the royal kingly me, especially at Christmastime."

Skipper rolled his eyes. He then saw Alice coming with the lemurs' food a short distance away.

"Looks like your mistletoe is about to bring its first little lady to you," he smirked.

* * *

**90.) December 5, 2009:**** "The Volcano"**

"There you go," Kowalski said as he handed Rico the cup of vinegar he had requested. "Have fun."

Rico then poured the vinegar into the top of a model volcano he had built; its reaction with the baking soda already inside simulated lava flowing down the sides.

"Pretty neat," Private commented as he observed.

"Nah," Rico mumbled, unimpressed by the display. "Kinda dull."

After a few moments went by, however, Rico grinned.

"Needs more kaboom!" he declared as he regurgitated a stick of dynamite and crammed it in the top of the model.

There was soon a more realistic eruption.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1I:** This drabble was written on and to commemorate Thanksgiving. The fact that Rico has the tallest feather headdress in it is obviously in reference to his feathery Mohawk. His last name in this drabble, Quietfeathers, is just an Indian-sounding name given to him for the re-enactment ceremony, not the last name I invented for him for use in my other fan fiction-related works (which is "Blue").

**2I:** Though Private commented that penguins don't have teeth soon after, Kowalski was shown to have a fear of dentists at the end of the "Needle Point" episode for some unknown reason. For reference, a root canal is a dental procedure involving the removal and replacement of the pulp (inside tissue) of a tooth. (How do I know? I've had one!) As for otters undergoing such a procedure, I have come across at least one authentically documented case in a brief online search; it was filmed by the late "Crocodile Hunter" Steve Irwin.

**3I:** Barry was a poison dart frog in the "Untouchable" episode who commanded the zoo animals to listen to him or they would be touched by his toxic skin. Private was able to befriend the frog at the end of the episode and play checkers with him while being protected inside a metal suit. Apparently, however, as this drabble tells it, the toxins on Barry's skin transferred to the checkers and then from the checkers to Kowalski, putting the first lieutenant out of commission yet again.

**4I:** This is another of my "trying to make things better" drabbles, this one stemming from the last moments of the "Miss Understanding" episode when Skipper commented about Alice being a mammal and that all mammals are morons. He was holding onto Marlene for some reason as he said this, and she, understandably as a mammal, took offense and tried to get to Skipper as the episode closed. I wrote this drabble because I believe that Skipper and Marlene don't let their personal differences get in the way of their friendship; that they can disagree one moment and play chess together the next. My belief is validated by Marlene's character description on Nickelodeon's website, which states that "Marlene's playful spirit often clashes with Skipper's organization and discipline but that doesn't hurt their friendship."

**5I:** This drabble is a penguin take on the Second Amendment to the United States Constitution, which reads, "A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed." While the word "arms," in Constitutional usage, refers to firearms, I took artistic license and made it refer to the penguins' actual _arms_, better known as "flippers."

**6I:** The idea for this drabble came from two places. First, in "The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper," Kowalski tasted the snow in a footprint left by Private and said "adrenaline, sweat, and sardines" as part of his analysis to determine how fresh the tracks were. Second, after Private handed him a piece of lemur fur in the "Misfortune Cookie" episode, Skipper tasted it and remarked that the fur was from a lemur that used a lot of hair products.


	10. December 6 to December 15, 2009

**91.) December 6, 2009:**** "The Scone Secret"** [1J]

"Private, these are really good," Skipper remarked as he held up one of the baked goods that Private had made for the team. "But you'll have to remind me what they're called."

"It's a _scone_, sir," Private replied.

"Ah, a 'scone,'" Skipper said. "And let me guess, your secret ingredient is _love_?"

"Um, well, you see–" Private began.

"Come on, spit it out, soldier!" Skipper declared. "Your secret's safe with your commanding officer."

"OK," Private said. "While I did put love into my baking, the secret ingredient is actually–"

"Joy? Peace? Pride?" Skipper called out.

"No," Private stated. "It's salt."

* * *

**92.) December 7, 2009:**** "The Tree Lighting"**

"Kowalski, light this candle – er – tree!" Skipper declared at the stroke of 1830 as a group of zoo animals watched the annual Christmas tree lighting next to the penguins' habitat.

Kowalski flicked the switch to light the tree, but it remained dark.

"What's the word, Kowalski?" Skipper inquired.

"There's probably a fuse blown somewhere," Kowalski stated. "Keep the crowd entertained while I go find it."

"OK," Skipper said. "We'll sing 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.'"

"Skipper, I don't know how long it's going to take to fix the problem," Kowalski stated. "You'd better make it 'The Sixty-Two Days of Christmas.'"

* * *

**93.) December 8, 2009:**** "The Thermometer"**

"Achoo!" Skipper sneezed one morning.

"You don't look so good," Private stated as he looked at Skipper. "I'll get you a thermometer."

Private then went to Rico, who regurgitated a new sterile thermometer.

"Here you go," Private said as he handed it to Skipper. "Just a few minutes in the bum and you can see if you're sick."

"What?!" Skipper exclaimed. "That's disgusting!"

"The vets do it all the time to find animals' temperatures," Private stated.

"Well, the vets are sick and twisted," Skipper declared as he placed the thermometer in his bill. "I'll take my temperature the normal way."

* * *

**94.) December 9, 2009:**** "Re-Gifting"**

"Smart penguin," Julien walked over to Kowalski and said, "tell me what your sweater size is."

"I don't wear sweaters; I have feathers," Kowalski replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Does a king need a reason?" Julien inquired.

"Well, if penguins had sizes, I guess I'd be a medium-tall," Kowalski stated.

"Great," Julien smiled as he pulled a sweater out from behind his back. "Try this on."

Julien watched as Kowalski stared at the sweater, red with a penguin on the front.

"Eh, it was a gift from my mother," Julien commented. "It's a bit too snug and not my style."

* * *

**95.) December 10, 2009:**** "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Julianuary"** [2J]

As the penguins enjoyed a relaxing evening at the HQ, the peace was suddenly broken when the lemurs barged in to sing Christmas carols. Sort of.

Julien then walked up to Skipper, cleared his throat, and began to sing.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Julianuary  
_"_Presents for the kingly me  
_"_Bananas lined up in a row, tied up with a bow  
_"_Now Mort, don't you touch the royal feet!_

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Julianuary  
_"_Plenty of corn for popping  
_"_Now listen to my advice, don't make me say it twice  
_"_Shut up and start shopping!"_

* * *

**96.) December 11, 2009:**** "Popcorn Pilferer"** [3J]

"Did you hear that, boys?" Skipper asked his team as he woke them up in the middle of the night. "It sounded like crunching."

Rico regurgitated a flashlight and handed it to Skipper. All of the penguins then climbed out of their bunks to investigate the sound Skipper had heard. It didn't take them long to find the source.

"Well, you're a hungry little otter, aren't you?" Skipper chuckled as he discovered Marlene eating from the penguins' popcorn reserves.

"I'm sorry, Skipper," Marlene apologized. "You guys may be sick of popcorn by now, but I still can't live without it!"

* * *

**97.) December 12, 2009:**** "To Keep Warm"**

"Kowalski, how soon can you fix the heater?" Skipper asked one chilly night at the HQ. "I'm freezing my tailfeathers off!"

"At best, hours," Kowalski replied as he continued tinkering with the unit. "At worst, never."

"Well, Skipper," Private then spoke up, "we could all huddle together to keep warm for now. The penguins do it all the time in Antarctica."

"While I can see how that might be essential there to survive the harsh climate, it ain't gonna fly here," Skipper stated as he turned to Rico. "Rico: Hand warmers!"

"Huh?" Rico wondered.

"Make that _flipper warmers_," Skipper corrected.

* * *

**98.) December 13, 2009:**** "Risk of Electrical Shock"**

"Maurice, my royal fur is now squeaky clean," Julien stated as he stood in his bathtub after a bath. "Now bring me my hairdryer!"

"OK, your majesty," Maurice said as he carried it over, "but you can't use it in the tub."

"What?!" Julien questioned. "Gimmie – I command you!"

"No, you could get electrocuted," Maurice declared. "It's on the label."

"That label is for commoners!" Julien yelled as he snatched it from Maurice. "I am royalty!"

"This ain't gonna end well," Maurice sighed to himself as he then headed for the door. "I'd better go put the penguins on alert."

* * *

**99.) December 14, 2009:**** "Tossing and Turning"**

Marlene tossed and turned in her bed, but sleep just wouldn't come. She figured it had to be because of her pillow, which was lumpy and in need of replacement.

An idea then struck her, so she climbed out of bed and strolled over to see the penguins.

"Sorry to come this late," Marlene apologized as Skipper came to the HQ's door, "but I can't seem to sleep without a nice soft pillow."

"And this affects us how?" Skipper wondered.

"Well, since you guys are birds, I was hoping I could get some feathers to stuff my pillow," Marlene requested.

* * *

**100.) December 15, 2009:**** "Taking the Plunge?"**

After reading – at least as good as he could read – about an upcoming event in the newspaper, Private set it down and excitedly waddled over to Skipper.

"Skipper, I know how we could have a whole lot of fun on New Year's Day," he chirped to his commandeer. "There are these things called polar bear plunges all across the country – you jump into the chilly winter water!"

Skipper shook his head.

"Private, what species are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Penguin, sir," Private replied.

"Then why so excited about swimming around in cold water?" Skipper asked. "We already do that everyday."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Drabble Notes**

**1J: **This drabble was inspired by "love" having been Private's secret ingredient in the sardine smoothies he had made for the team in the "Gone in a Flash" episode.

**2J:** The song Julien sang in this drabble is a parody of the first two verses of Meredith Willson's classic Christmas song, "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas." The "Julianuary" part stems from the December holiday Julien invented to honor himself in the 2009 NBC TV special "Merry Madagascar," while the "Shut up and start shopping" line comes from Julien having said it in the "Happy King Julien Day!" episode.

**3J: **Since the penguins now had a huge pile of popcorn, Skipper commented that he was "pretty darn sick of popcorn" at the end of the "Popcorn Panic" episode. Apparently, as this drabble tells it, the penguins later put the surplus in a reserve, and Marlene, still with a popcorn craving, got caught attempting to raid it one night.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: Reaching Day 100**

Well, there you have it. The 100 days are now over, and I have, on my honor, followed all the rules I had imposed on day one; I have thus met my own challenge. I thank all of you who have enjoyed reading my drabbles throughout the process, especially the 16 people who have submitted a total of 36 (so far) reviews on my project. Specifically, these individuals are (in order of their first review): **weirdgirl332**, **Porsche101**, **peaches2217**, **Gewlicious**, **Smilesas**, **dragongirlj**, **Kevin-Cross**, **knockknocktimerico**, **Skullshovel**, **ponytail30527**, **halfhuman123**, **Soothesayer16**, **LarkroseLukos**, **tripenguinman**, **Skullcemetery**, and **Skoolgrl09**.

Reaching this 100th day is bittersweet to me, in that I am no longer obligated to come up with fresh drabble ideas daily, but yet I will still miss the fun and thrill of writing them each day. I have thus decided that there will be a sequel to this project in the future in which I write double-drabbles (200-word stories) for 100 days. I will be taking a break from drabbling now, but look for the sequel to come out in February 2010.

_GrandOldPenguin  
_Tuesday, December 15, 2009  
4:09 a.m. Eastern Standard Time


End file.
